the_eternal_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Veil Scath/Ability Attacks
Curses Cursed Fire Dragon Slayer *'Flame Cloak of the Cursed Fire Dragon'- The user surrounds himself in a cloak of scorching hot fire that can take a variety of different appearances. The base abilities of the cloak enhance the user’s physical strength, and allow the fire from the cloak to be shot out from anywhere on the body. Each appearance of the cloak grants the user different abilities. **'Fox Mode'- The cloak takes the appearance of a bipedal fox, while this cloak is active the user’s speed is enhanced through the use of the flames, the user can also use the tail created by the cloak as a weapon as the fire can temporarily gain solid properties. **'Bear Mode'- While in this mode the cloak takes the appearance of a bear on it’s hind legs. While this cloak is active the fire around the user has solid properties greatly increasing their defense, the user can also create “bear cubs” made from the fire of the cloak to attack the enemy. **'Dragon Mode'- In this form the cloak takes the appearance of a dragon and the fire is even hotter than any other form. While in this mode the user can fly using the fire as propulsion, the user can also use the claws of the cloak as weaponry being able to cut through most non-magically enhanced materials. ***'Cursed Fire Dragon's Meteor Cannon'- All of the fire surrounding the user is concentrated in a ball in front of their mouth, when all of the fire is finished gathering the user the shoots a beam of fire towards the target incinerating anything in it’s path. **'Phoenix Mode'- The cloak takes a unique appearance in this mode. All the fire turns golden and is primarily focused on the hands, head, and feet. The flames form feathery wings on the user’s back as well. In this form the user’s fire gains healing properties using the wielder’s magic as fuel to heal most non-fatal wounds. *'Cursed Fire Dragon's Inferno Blast'- The user coats their arms in fire and sends two fireballs from their fists at the target. The fireballs explode on contact into a swirling eruption of fire in all directions. *'Flaming Pillar Eruption of the Cursed Fire Dragon'- The user surrounds their fist in fire then strikes the ground, columns of fire erupt from the ground heading towards the target, the columns then proceed to surround the target in a ring of them then merge to create one massive flaming pillar consuming the target. Cursed Iron Dragon Slayer * Cursed Necro Mana Rod: This technique creates multi-purpose black rods capable of taking and giving magical energy from or to a target. The rods can also send hatred into a target causing them to go on a hatred induced frenzy. The user can generate these receivers from their body, and their size and shape can be altered to fit the situation. This allows the user to steal magical energy from the target and also use it to prevent a magical attack. If enough are put into the target, the target loses the ability to use magic in any form. * Cursed Necro Mana Chains: A technique derived from the Outer Path of the Mabukai no Mai, which manifests curse chains to bind anyone who touches Veil's Cursed Necro Mana Rods. This binding power is able to absorb magical and physical energy from the target, if used on the target for too long, the target passes out and the user absorbs energy. If this technique is used on a Demon or a Mythical creature, the creature would die instead of passing out and it gives the user the chance to return to life after a death, however, this only works the more times the user uses this technique on such a creature. Cursed Void *'Cursed Void Bullets'- The user places their hand in front of them a “Void” magic seal then appears a few inches away, from it a barrage of black bullets fire out, these bullets have no physically damaging qualities but instead absorb magic from whatever the hit, albeit only slightly each hit. *'Cursed Void Spears'- Similar to "Void Bullets" the user places their hand in front of them, then from a "Void" magic seal several beams of energy fire out. These beams have no physically damaging properties but instead absorb magic from what they hit. Cursed Mark Cursed Mark- Fire *'Flame Burst'- The user burns a fire rune onto whatever they are touching, that rune then can be remotely detonated causing a massive outward burst of fire. Cursed Mark- Nature *'Nature's Toxic Hold'- The user marks a person with a nature rune, when activated thorn covered vines emerge from the rune and entangle the target cutting their skin injecting them with a paralyzing toxin in the process. Cursed Mark- Iron *'Fragment Bomb'- The user marks an object or place with an iron rune, that rune then can be remotely activated, when it is fragments of iron are shot out in all directions at a force which can shred through skin and imbed in softer metals. Cursed Mark- Shadow *'Shadow Bind'- The user marks a weapon with a shadow rune, when a person is impaled by that weapon they are bound by shadow hands making them immobile for as long as they are impaled. Cursed Mark- Void *'Tracker'- The user places a "Void" rune on something or someone, this allows them to track what they placed the rune on as long as they are on the same planet. *'Seal'- The user places their hand on the nape of the target's neck, a "Void" rune is then placed on the target, this rune acts as a seal prevent the target from using extreme power. Cursed Mark- Electric Hellfire Curse *'Hellfire Cannon'- Veil extends his arm out facing his palm towards his target, immediately afterwards jet black fire shoots out from it in a beam. This fire can burn anything and causes excruciating pain on contact. *'Hellfire Demon's Rage'- Veil gathers hellfire within his mouth, he then can release it in a giant stream of fire destroying anything it touches. *'Hellfire Demon's Blade of Destruction'- Veil raises a sword into the air, normally one created from his body, then hellfire from his body coats the blade in a shroud of fire. Veil can then swing the sword anyway he pleases and from the flame-coated sword a gigantic blade of hellfire emerges letting him cut anything the hellfire blade touches. Shadow/Darkness Curse *'Shadow Excursion'- Veil shrouds himself in shadows, while shrouded he becomes intangible and can move through the shadows at high speed letting him cover long distances in a matter of seconds. A downside to this ability though is that in order to attack or use other curse he has to become tangible for the duration of the attack/curse. *'Darkness Field'- Veil places his hands together and from them a giant ball of darkness emerges and expands covering a massive area around Veil. Anyone who enters this field will have their sight gone and other senses dulled, if anyone were to remain in there for too long they would start to go insane from the dark. Pure Darkness Curse *'Purification'- This ability allows Veil to coat a something in pure darkness and using the benevolent nature of that darkness purify whatever is shrouded. *'Banishment'- This ability allows Veil to banish anything by engulfing it in shadows and send it to a specific location of his choice, or send it to a place it has a strong connection to. *'Darkness Healing'- Veil can coat someone in pure darkness allowing him to heal wounds, he can be more precise with this ability and only coat the afflicted area increasing the rate of healing. Veil can also preform this curse on himself to heal any would, although the effects aren't as fast as is he were healing others. Corrupted Darkness Curse *'Darkness Blades'- Veil can send a single or multiple blades of corrupted darkness at his target, while not causing any physical damage these blades will cause extreme pain in anyone they hit. *''' Darkness Demon's Corrupted Bomb'''- Veil can summon a massive ball of corrupted darkness from his hands, this ball will expand on impact creating a massive explosion of darkness destroying anything it comes in contact with.